Get Off My Lawn
by Evil Dork
Summary: Regina is waking up to find Emma sleeping on her lawn, naked. This has to stop. SwanQueen
1. There Must be Something Wrong

**Day 001**

 _1_  
 _2_  
 _3_

7:30 am.

No morning birds, it was more like morning beeps and her hand shot off the white silk covers so hit the snooze button. More like the shut up button. But Regina didn't care, she sat up groaning and rubbing the slick sleep of her eyes.

Funny, because she could barely get any of that last night. Some damn dog was howling all night outside her house in the forest somewhere.

She got ready for the day and went down the stairs. Her house was empty. With Robin off to live with pregnant Zelena and Henry off to spend his weekend with Emma, who was avoiding the pirate, the mansion had become very quiet and lonely. Obviously that the reason was Emma. She started using Henry as an excuse to get away from Lily and Hook. Regina felt a bitter taste as the dragon blood ex of the blonde appeared in her mind. She should have known Emma was bi. Or her radar was way too broken. She shrugged her own ridiculous thoughts off her shoulders where they seemed to be whispering into her ears, like if she cared about these people. Only Henry. Just Henry.

 _Yup_.

As she went on her business, preparing coffee and etc, her eyes drifted to her lawn. What she saw had her drop her coffee mug that clattered into the sink and she stumbled back. There was a naked figure on her lawn, sprawled near the back door in all its naked glory. She stood there bracing herself against the counter taking deep calming breath before she strutted outside.

As she neared the body she froze at the sight of the unique blonde curls.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, _MISS SWAN_!"

The body flinched and curled into itself. A long whine sounded from the body.

"Five more minutes" Emma mumbled stretching herself on the grass like a hippie. Regina raised a brow as she looked upon the blondes body. From the pale neck, straight ball shoulders, the small pearl breasts, down to the toned torso and the long strong legs covering her lady part.

Regina hummed and looked back at Emma's face that was peaceful and drooling on her lawn. She nudged Emma on her back with her Jimmy Choos and yelled.

"SWAN! _EMMA_!"

Emma eyes snapped opened and the blonde searched through the grass for a sheet or a mattress or a freaking pillow!

"Regina?"  
Emma asked hoarsely as she turned to her back and stared at the smirking brunette with wide eyes.

"Why I'm on your lawn?"

Regina smirked down at Emma.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing dear, along with why you're naked"

Emma spazed and covered herself with her arm and hand.

"What the fuck!?"

Regina chuckled as the pale skin became red with embarrassment and she magicked a blanket throwing it to Emma.

"Cover yourself Ms Swan no one likes flashers, also you'll get hypothermia" she finished with slight concern.

Emma took the blanket and quickly stood covering herself. She mumbled a thanks and stared at her feet.

"I- I don't know what happened" Emma said looking up at Regina with a shake of head.

"Maybe you were drunk-"

"No, I didn't drink last night"  
Regina looked at the trouble blue- green pools, that reminded her of the sea with battling waves that warned that a storm was coming, and stepped aside motioning Emma to go inside. Emma nodded and dragged her legs into the mansion. They felt tired, limp, over used and cramped.

"Maybe your magic fired" Regina suggested as she re-locked the door. Emma propped herself on the counter even though it shot a strong pain through her legs making her hiss lowly.

"Maybe, Oh... thank god I woke up here" Emma whispered to herself, rubbing her face. Regina raised a brow and served two cups of much needed coffee. She offered one to Emma who thanked her with a smile and Regina took a sip of hers.

"Really? You hate me that much that I have to wake up to find you sprawled naked on my lawn" Regina scoffed and Emma laughed breathily.

"No, I meant that if I woke up anywhere else it would have been much worse"

Regina chuckled and shook her head amused by the situation.

"Just try and figure out what it was"  
Emma nodded and grinned sheepishly at the blanket.

"Can you magic some cloths?"

Regina smirked darkly.  
"Of course dear" and with a wave of her hand she poofed Emma, to the middle of town. Just with the blanket.

Regina chuckled as she continued her day.

 **Day 004**

Regina opened the drapes of her room and glared at the sun. She changed for the day and knocked on Henry's door. Death opened the door and Regina smirked at her son.

"Morning" she whispered leaning to her son. It broke her heart to see that even with her heels, her son was a little taller than her.

But now is his hunched zombie like position, they were the same height, if Regina was wearing some killer heels like she was.

Henry groaned something and closed his eyes happy as Regina kissed his nose. Once the boy shuffle into his bathroom Regina went to prepare breakfast.

She had the awful feeling that something was outside and she looked through the window and.

"Oh for god sakes" she growled and opened the backdoor again.

This time Emma was beneath one of their chairs, curled in a fetus like position, so tucked in that it didn't seem human. Regina raised her eye brows impressed by the blonde's apparent flexibility.

Emma had her head lolled out of her bundle of limps and was snoring, with a thin line of shinning drool leaking through the side of her cheek.  
Let's be clear that Emma was very much naked.

"Emma!" Regina hissed and nudged the sheriff with her heel.

Emma whined and untangled her tired limbs stretching on the floor. Regina ripped her eyes away from the tone body and stared at her apple tree.

"Mm... 'egina?" Emma husked out in a deep, sexy, sleep laced voice and Regina feels herself getting hotter. She grumbles at her body's reaction and shuts her eyes tightly close, letting out a long sigh as if to cool her system before opening her eyes to glare at Emma.

"Miss Swan... Is this going to be a problem"  
The mayor asked in her ol' mayoral tone as threw a blanket, the same one from before, and Emma slowly covered herself.

With a groan the blonde protested.  
"Why the hell is this happening?!" She yelled and passed a hand through her hair.

With an air of disgust and a scrunched nose, Emma pulled a twig from her blonde tresses and Regina lifted a brow amused.

Emma glared at her feet and clutched the blanket tighter. Clenched white teeth muffle the sound that Emma made, though it sounded like a grumble and Regina takes a step closer.

"Excuse me?"

"I woke up here two days ago and yesterday I woke up stuck between your bushes" the blonde confessed with a pout that almost melted a bit of Regina's heart. _Almost_.

"So you're saying you have a thing for coming to sleep to my house, naked, at night?"  
Emma blushed at the question and grumbled again.

"it's not like I remember anything! All that I know it's that I go to sleep in my pajamas, on my bed and I wake up on your lawn NAKED!" Emma stressed out and accompanied her words with wild hand movements.

Scarlet painted lips opened to answer sassily but Henry came out with a furrowed brow.

"Moms?"

Regina saw how Emma's worried and stressed face was immediately transformed and her worries masked with a bright smile that could light up Maine's grey skies. The power of a mother.

"Hey kid!"  
Emma said and walked up to Henry who stared at her confused.

"Ma what are you doing here?Are you in pajamas?" He asked and Regina walked closer with raised brows.

"I came here because... I'm feeling sick and I don't know what it is so maybe your mom knew... And you know me sick, always in pajamas" Emma half lied and stared at Regina. Henry seemed to accept it and he scrunched his nose.

"Ew no, I can't get sick I'm in finals... I have to go to school , bye" he said and avoided Emma as she leaned to kiss his cheek and instead half hugged her.

After the kid kissed Regina goodbye and left, the mayor took her sherif into her house and offered the woman a coffee. Emma shuffled in the kitchen with her blanket.

"Can you please ... Help me" Emma begged softly and Regina swallowed hardly.

Regina nodded and waved her hand and Emma was now sporting a wooly white turtle neck and black skinny jeans with the blonde's black boots.

"Thanks" sighed the blonde and started stretching her tired limbs. Regina watched her closely.

Emma looked practically the same, the air that clogged around her of darkness from when the Queens came here had left once Lily arrived. The thought of the brunette angered Regina more than she could admit. Regina let out a deep breath only for her to hear but Emma's head snap up to look at her.

"What?" The blonde asked and Regina frowned.

"what was what?"  
Regina asked.  
"That sigh" Emma accused and there was a brown eye rolling.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, you look fine, I mean more tired than usual but considering you've been running around at night..." Regina trailed off with a shrug and Emma sighed pinching her brows.

"i don't know Regina... I go to sleep and I wake up here, Fucking naked, my fucking body hurts everywhere and I'm fucking hot" the blonde whine and pulled the sweater over her head leaving her in a tank top. Regina raised a brow as the blonde look down at her toned torso.

"Your breasts look fine Ms Swan" Regina said bored as the blonde kept staring at them. If Regina was honest, the blonde's tits looked perfect.

"It's not that... It's that... I used to have a... Huh... I guess it healed" Emma rambled and looked at Regina with confused green.

"Injury?" Regina asked getting closer to Emma and Emma licked her lips taking a step back.

"Yeah... It healed apparently ... Well go body" Emma chuckled and sighed.

Regina rolled her eyes again but her lips tipped up. She was curious about what Emma meant and how the woman seemed to keep a certain distance between them, so the only way that the blonde would open up to her was one, _Food_.

"Fine we can go to Granny's and then to Gold" Regina suggested.

A flash of worry went through the blondes face.  
"Granny's?"

Regina frowned and crossed her arms as she walked closer to Emma and this one again backed up.

"Is there something wrong with granny's Miss Swan?"

Emma shook her head and pulled out a charming smile.  
"No ... No it's fine, lets do that"

Regina narrowed her eyes as the blonde walked out and she heard the front door open. The mayor got her jacket and purse before joining the blonde at the Mercedes. Emma seemed fine in her tank top as if the cold weather didn't bother her at all.

They got into the slick black Mercedes and drove in utter silence. Emma was tensed and pressed against her door. Her body was coiled away from Regina and the blonde was pinching her nose. What impressed Regina the most was the thin sheet of sweat covering the pale face.

"Emma... Are you alright?" Regina asked softly and green eyes fluttered.

"Yeah yeah... Do you mind if I roll down the window?" The Sheriff asked, it came out like a hard pant. There were beads of sweat rolling down Emma's face and Regina turned off the heater.

"Go right ahead" the mayor said a bit stunned by Emma behavior. She must have a fever, Regina thought. Her worry for the blonde sky rocketed.  
With the window rolled down Emma pulled her face out and relaxed. Just a bit, but she was less tense.

The Mercedes parked in front of the diner and the tight coil that the sheriff had become sprang out. Emma practically ripped the door open and stepped outside taking deep breaths. As if she had been choking the whole ride.

"Emma!" Regina hissed, it came out with that little ' _ah_ ' at the end of the name, and walked quickly to the blonde side. Emma halted her by raising a hand.

"I'm okay, _I'm okay_... I just needed fresh air" Emma gasped and took a deep breath wincing.

"Oh god I can smell the fries from here" at that, the mayor raised a brow.

" _What_?"

Emma shook her head and let out groan as she doubled over.

"Between your perfume and the fries-grease, _whatever that is_ ... I'm gonna throw up" Emma muttered and Regina frowned. The mayor slowly brought her wrist to her nose and took a wiff. Her perfume was there, as sweet and prominent as it had always been, it never, ever, bothered Emma before. Not only that but the blonde could smell the fries from the diner.  
That part didn't worry Regina as much. Emma always seemed to have a sixth sense for food.

The brunette waited patiently as Emma recomposed herself and the blonde did with one last breath.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked worried and the blonde smiled up to her friend.

"Yeah"

Emma walked closer to Regina and took the brunette's hand. Their magic buzzed and melded together naturally and deliciously. Regina shivered lightly and smiled.

"Are you sure Swan?"

Emma pulled out a smile, it was slightly forced, Regina noted but the brunette knew Emma wasn't feeling so good.

"Let's get some fries!" Emma enthusiast and lets go of the silky olive hand. Regina touched her hand slightly, with a whisper touch and sighed with a soft smile. She had to admit she loved those small intimate touches Emma did to calm her. They understood each other.

' _Unique_ ' Emma's voice whispered in her mind and Regina smiled reminiscing.

"Regina!"  
And the moment was shattered as a blond man appeared with a charming smile. Emma walked closer to Regina and glared darkly at Robin. If Regina hadn't been so caught up with the sudden appearance of the man she would had realized the glare that Emma was giving was the same dark glare she gave Lily as she pointed the gun all that time ago.

"Robin" Regina breathed and took a step closer to the man. Emma watched, tensed with a clenched jaw.  
Robin came next to Regina with a bright smile and the brunette felt her lips tilt up a bit. But her mouth felt sour, this man kept pushing her out, whatever they had, it had shuttered the moment he yelled at Regina. He didn't believe her while Emma did.

 _ **Unique**_.

Suddenly, with a flash of gold, Emma stood in front of Regina and pushed Robin. The man staggered back forcible and yelled.

"What the hell is your problem Swan?!"

"what the fuck are you doing here" the blonde growled. Regina's mouth fell slightly open at the sheriff behavior, her voice was low and dangerous and her body language was tensed and slightly hunched. All in all, the blonde ooze with menacing fury.

Robins blue eyes widen with horror and Regina frowned. The man was scared, he was dead scared of Emma.

"Emma?" Regina said evenly with an edge but Emma didn't even turn. Instead the blonde stalked closer to Robin. She seemed bigger and there was a dangerous air around her. Robin backed and raised his hands up.

"Calm down Swan, I came to speak to Regina" he said slowly and there was a tremble in his voice.

"The fuck you will, you lost that privilege when you left her for her sister" Emma growled out and Robin open his mouth and took a menacing step forward but he stopped dead cold. Regina saw as Robin's pale skin became white and his eyes widen more.

The thief with so called honor didn't spare Regina a glance as he turned and took off in a sprint, looking back only once at Emma as if to see if she was chasing him, before speeding off into the forest. Regina didn't know what the hell just happened instead she grabbed Emma's shoulder and forced her sheriff to look at her.

Emma was furious, if looks could kill Regina understood why Robin ran away.

"What the hell Emma" regina asked in a low dangerous voice that resembled The Evil Queen.

"you deserve better Regina" Regina's heart fluttered but the mayor became angry.

"That's for me to decide Miss Swan" she said firmly and Emma pulled from regina with a shake of head.

"He left you" Emma said angrily and got in Regina's space. The mayor glared at Emma and this one retracted.

"Believe me Miss Swan I know exactly what he did, it still doesn't give you any right to jump into my defense like that" Regina said with cutting edge and Emma winced.  
Emma suddenly became small with a soft whine. It was like the blonde did a whole 180 turn and was now a cowering child who got scolded.

"But you're... You're my friend Regina... I don't like seeing you hurt" Emma whispered with soft pleading green eyes. Those eyes that softened and pleaded just like Henry's. Those eyes that, just as their hazel one their son possessed, were Regina's weakness.

Regina let out a soft sigh and the blonde smiled softly because of it.

"Come on Miss Swan, we need to talk and you are hungry" Regina said rolling her eyes and changing the subject. The mayor walked up the steps with the sheriff following her like a pup.

"How did you know I'm hungry? Are you in my mind Madam Mayor?" Emma teased as they reached the door. Regina turned her was to see over her shoulder and smirked at Emma.

"Maybe more than you'd think, Sheriff Swan" she whispered back and winked before entering the establishment with a blushing Emma on toll.

 _ **A.N**_  
 **So what do you think?**

 _ **To be Continued**_


	2. A Casual Smell

**Day 010**

Ruby's nose twitched with the new smell that seemed to have taken home in the Sheriffs essence along with her natural smell. A feral, wild, lupin smell.

Her hand's circular motions with the dirty rag upon the counter slowed down gradually as the stormy green eyes flickered to her own from their place a few booths back, before they darted down with unknown panic.

Ruby found the situation darkly amusing. But also very terrifying.

The sheriff was a newly turned werewolf.

That was personally hilarious to the former werewolf.

But

Who _bit_ the sheriff.  
Now that was the terrifying part to Ruby.

She hasn't smelled another lupin being in StoryBrooke until Emma, and the odor of her bite gave off a bad feeling.  
Granny told her " _keep yeh eyes out for that girl! I tell you! She'll loose it!"_

And Ruby was going to do just that. Emma was her friend, she wanted to help her through her pup days but Ruby was lost since Emma didn't know what was going on with her. She just couldn't come up to the sheriff and tell her she was a werewolf now could she? She couldn't! The stubborn ass blonde wouldn't believe her. At least not yet!

She had realized about a week ago when Emma entered the diner after Regina. Ruby had heard the blonde's fight against the forest man.  
Apparently it had gotten intense and Regina planned to calm Emma down with food. This is another reason why Regina is mayor, she knows what people need.

They had just entered the diner when it hit Ruby like a tidal wave, the smell fresh and it shouted omega wolf.

There was another smell mix, a dark one, prominent only in Emma's chest.  
 _The bite_ , Ruby's mind supplied quickly and her eyes flashed with a golden warning.

It was only a natural response. Ruby was an alpha, Emma was an omega.  
Omegas are cast outs, packless Wolves. They posed a threat to alphas.

When Ruby approached their booth, Emma had become nervous and submissive under her gaze. Typical wolf behavior. The mayor though just had raised a brow at Emma's slight stutter when she said her order.

After she left, Ruby had over heard them talking about Emma's apparently unknown illness. Meaning Regina didn't know either what was going on.

Now after a week the savior gathered the guts to come back into the diner, accompanied by the mayor, of course.

Granny gave Ruby a knowing look before her grey blue eyes shot to the sheriff. Ruby nodded and walked over to the mayor and the sheriff. The blonde automatically went rigid and she turned to stare at her. Her green eyes seemed darker and somehow, harder. As if they become a tainted, hard emerald gem.

Ruby stared down with the usual friendly smile and she saw Emma squirm. It was enormously amusing.

"Hey Ems, Madam Mayor, what can I get you today?" The waitress asked in her chirpy tone and Regina smiled tightly and politically. Emma in the other hand, glared at the waitress with her dark green eyes. Those eyes seemed to inspect every aspect of Ruby, daring her to do anything that would harm any of the couple.  
Especially Regina, Ruby deduced.  
As if she would, Ruby internally scoffed.

Regina frowned slightly at Emma's eyes. The mayor was beyond confused at the Sheriff's cold demeanor towards the waitress, they were friends? Were they not?  
Yeah they are, she recalled, even more than Emma was with her. She felt a green monster take a peek deep inside of her, and she swallowed that bitter jealousy. Blame the curse she supposed but then again, she casted the curse.

Regina let out a long suffered sigh as she felt two invisible hands starting to squish her head creating pressure. Meaning the beginning of a head ache. Brown eyes opened to find bright light green curious ones and scarlet painted plumb lips pulled into a soft smile to reassure them. Emma smiled back before she turned to Ruby, were the smile became a bit tight.

"I'll-I'll, ah, I'll have the cheese burger! And water! Please!"

Again the blonde stuttered and Regina lifted a brow. She could feel the blonde's knee bobbing more frantically. It went from being synced with the beat of the music from the dinner to an awkward fast, a _nervous_ pace.

Brown eyes narrowed curiously before they slashed to the waitress, judging her.

"I'll have the Cesar salad, accompanied by a glass of water, Miss Lucas" Regina said in her rich voice and Ruby nodded with a loop side grin that seemed to be a Swan - Lucas thing.

"Alrighr ladies, water, cheese burger and a Cesar salad coming right up!" She said and turn abruptly on her heels making her skirt fly up a little. But a little was more than enough for Regina to get a peek, and more. Emma saw Regina's cheeks began to heat up, and change into a faint but for her very visible pink. She turned to glare dark daggers, that could be strong enough to kill the dark one, at Ruby.

"Emma"  
Regina's voice made its sweet way into Emma's ear, and dropped like smooth honey into the blonde's system. Green eyes fluttered and calmed down before they turned to stare deeply into the muddy orbs.

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright between you and Miss Lucas?" Regina asked in a worried tone that made Emma's heart beat even faster than it already was. Lately these days Regina seemed to be jump starting her heart, making it pump in such way that Emma swore it could power up the whole town electric system.

"Uh- yeah? Why'd you ask?" Emma asked nervously as she started to play with her fork, making it spin on the table. Brown eyes glared disapprovingly at the object spinning momentarily before they resumed their encounter with the green ones.

"you seem rather, distant, with her"  
Regina was genuinely worried for Emma's friendship and that made the pumping organ inside the sheriff clench painfully. Regina was always there for her, even for the most small things that shouldn't even bother her. An olive hand snakes through the table and clasps the pale warm one.

"We've haven't hang out for a while now, because of my illness, yeah I think that's it" Emma explains softly staring at their joined hands, the spinning fork, long forgotten.

"So it's like the pirate then?"  
Regina deciphers dryly.  
Green eyes widen and snap to the brown. Emma feels Regina's grip tighten and she quickly rubs her thumb through those tensed olive knuckles.

"What? No! Hook is, agh, Hook just became... Too much, he started treating me as if I'm made of marble," Emma tries to explain, her free hand tangled through blonde curls.  
Dry chuckle escapes the pink lips.

"I felt like he turned me into a porcelain figurine, with Lily's returned I saw, remembered..." She continued softly and Regina's grip softened with the tone of Emma's voice.

"Yes?"

"Who I really am"  
Emma stares and Regina's breath hitches and her lips etch into a bright smile.

"lately, I've been feeling more, I don't know _natural_ , buts its like _intensified_ , as if all that's been blocking me has disappeared and I could finally see it clear, like it was before..."Emma trailed off and her eyes become distant. There's a sour feeling in her tone.

"Before Henry?"  
Regina's supplies in a bare whisper and she sees Emma's throat bob with a swallow. A gentle nod is made before the blonde continues.

"Yes... It's not that I'm not thankful, I'm more than thankful, it's just, with him came revelations and priorities and expectations that I felt pressured to follow but now, now I feel like that cloud of pressure left ... Do I sound bat shit crazy?" Emma's laughs shortly before it becomes a sigh. Green eyes go back to the intertwined fingers and a soft smile plays on the pink lips.

"Maybe... And maybe your fever is back"  
Regina's sassed, her smirk returning to the plumb lips and she squeezes Emma's hand softly. Green eyes roll before she shakes her head.

"Maybe" Emma whispers and grins.

Ruby made her way to the couple and placed their orders in front of them. She then clasped her hand I front of her.

"Regina... I would like to speak to you privately... Please"  
Regina perked at the tone of the wolf and lifted a brow.

"Very well"  
But as Regina attempted to stand, Emma's hand tightened around her wrist. Painfully.

Emma tensed, her muscled bulged. Her jaw clenched and her lips curled. Her eyes were dark, like the unbeatable sea, as they glared at Ruby. And Ruby, Ruby stared back challengingly. It zapped an instinct between the two wolves. They were both, leveling each other, the alpha daring the omega to oppose her, and the omega playing the protector.

"Emma! Regina hissed, and as if it was the magic word, Emma's whole posed broke and collapsed. It tumbled down the sheriff onto the booth and Emma withdrew her hand into herself as if it was burned.

Green eyes panicked as they saw Regina cradled her wrist with wide brown eyes.  
"I'm sorry" Emma blurted. The blonde then, quickly pushed past the waitress and out of the local at high speed.

So fast Regina couldn't even stop her with her name.

"Emma" she was left to whisper alone. Tightening the hold on her wrist she set to look for the blonde. The pure face of horror her friend had put at the whole prospect of hurting her, pained Regina more than anything. More than the fucking grip Emma had on her wrist.

A slender hand stopped her and Regina's eyes slashed and pierced into Ruby's.

"I have to talk to you, and you'll understand" the waitress pleaded and the mayor drew in a harsh breath.

"Make it quick"

Brown eyes narrow as the big metallic door closes slightly.  
The meat locker, how fitting.

"What is it miss Lucas?"  
She asks, her tone laced with warning.

"It's about Emma... She's sick right?"  
Ruby said leaning against one of the metal shelves, slightly crossing her arms and Regina's brow arched. The mayor took a step forward looking up to the waitress, sizing her with the venomous look.

"Is eves dropping the only reason you are a waitress?" Regina snapped angrily and Ruby crossed her arms more tightly, her nails digging to her own flesh. She hated when people got into her business, and it was hers and Emma's only.

"It's not like I can help it! I am a werewolf... Which is why I brought you here..." Ruby shuffled her weight between her feet.

Regina's eyes flashed with concern before they harden, burning any trace of emotion in them, turning them into hard cold coal.

"go on" she said with a blink.

"Emma... She's one... She's a werewolf, you know newly turned" Ruby stressed and waited with cloudy breaths.

"excuse me?" Regina snapped before a smirk over took her and a deep throaty laugh erupted from it.

Ruby glared unamused. She stomped her foot, squishing Regina's laughter.  
"I mean! Haven't you noticed?! High lightened senses, running in the night, high body temperature, sudden anger issues, she keeps scratching the back of her ear-"

And it snapped into place.  
"I got it"Regina hissed and her bottom lip was sucked into her teeth.

Emma was a werewolf. Now that explains... Almost everything. Regina's mind voiced.  
 _Someone_ bit her, Regina's mind whispered.

Suddenly Ruby was smashed against the shelves by an invisible source that smelled awfully like _cinnamon_.  
She knew it too well, _Regina's magic._

The short brunette stalked forward with dark swagger and seethed with dark angered eyes that used to belong to a tyrant.

" _You_ , you bit her!" Regina's accusing voice had turned dark and dangerous.

"I didn't!" Ruby barked and Regina narrowed her eyes. She left the werewolf struggle against her grip for a little while longer before she let her go. She was telling the truth Regina admitted to herself, as bitterly as it felt.

"Then who?" She asked solemnly as she stared at Ruby who was recovering her breath.

"I don't know..."

"We have to tell Emma" the mayor said softly and Ruby stood up.

"As if it is that easy" Ruby scoffed and sighed.

"Don't I know it" Regina said humorless and sighed too.

"Thank you miss Lucas, and I'm sorry for the whole" Regina had continued but Ruby waved her off.

"It's alright Regina, you were defending Emma" she said with a soft smile and Regina felt that green monster appearing again.

So instead she gave a strained smile.

"So how do you propose we approached this?"she asked as she walked closer to Ruby in a much more relax manner.

Ruby sighed and passed a hand through her hair.

"I'll ask granny and text you, ok?"

Regina gave a court nod. So this was the reason why Emma had become distant with the waitress, and why everything felt so naturals. For werewolves, everything intensified, even their true natural self.  
Lupins are true wolves. True selves.

"Just keep an eye on her will ya? Full moon is in a week"Ruby's bare trembling whisper made a cold shiver run through Regina's spin that was full of dread. What would become of Emma?

"I assume we will be ready for it.." Regina demanded more than asked as she crossed her arms. Her air of superiority returned.

"Let's hope for it boss" Ruby mocked a salute and brown eyes rolled before Regina smirked.

"Do keep me updated Miss Lucas, and again... Thank you" Regina said and there in that cold locker hanged a moment of warming vulnerability. A much deeper feeling of mutual care for a certain blonde.

 **Day 011**

The clock glared with fire red numbers : _**12:10 am**_

Regina glared back at it before she turned to the sound of the disrupting music that was her ringtone.

 _POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!_  
 _Bring it girl!_  
 _POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!_  
 _Bring it girl!_  
 _POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!_  
 _Bring it girl!_

 _"_ Emma fucking Swan _"_ Regina growled.  
She quickly swiped the phone to attended the call.

"Miss Swan" she drawled groggily and she heard a breath beat the speaker.

 _"Can you come out? The front door... We need to talk"_ Emma's voice pleaded with rare vulnerability that had Regina getting up.

The door swung open and Regina stood by the door frame on her red silk robe.

Her appearance was throughly appreciated by green eyes.

"Miss Swan, I wasn't expecting for at least 8 hours! Don't you usually come by the back door?" Regina sasses unaware of the sheriff's inspection as she smirks. The blonde thought that Regina was the only one that could manage being that beautiful being in that state.

"Oh hardy har har" Emma grumbled and shuffled for foot to foot, her hands fisted in her blue leather jacket.

"Regina... I came to say I'm sorry, for what I did at the diner... I shouldn't have... " Emma left out a hard breath as her eyes pierced the chocolate ones. She continued.

"I don't want to hurt you Regina"

"Emma... You have given me a black eye in the past" Regina pointed out and Emma laughed relaxing.

"True but still the past is the past and we've come a long way" she explained softly with a nostalgic smile, that infected Regina. So the mayor smiled back.

"I agree, the past is in the past and we have Emma... So don't worry about it, I'm fine" regina whispered and Emma's body relaxed.

"Okay... I'll see you in the morning then" the blonde laughed at their morning predicament.

"See you in the morning.. Do try to appear with underwear this time" Regina sasses even though she knew it would t happen. And she was glad it wouldn't.

"I'll try" Emma said with a beaming smile before she turned on her heels and walked into the night just to be seen naked on Regina's lawn a few hours later.

 **A.N**  
 **Reggie and Rubes know!**

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	3. Face the Phase

**Things GET Hairy!**  
 **I just had to okay**  
 **I'm sorry...**

 **Day 013**  
 **( Three days till Full Moon)**

Regina tapped the butt of her pen on her desk in a constant tap - tap as she stared at her paper work. She sat on her fancy leather chair at her home office. Not so far away from her, like a child that just couldn't stay astray from her mother, was Emma. The blonde was huddled in a warm wool blanket as she read her book intently, with her old glasses. Once they became closely _friends,_ the mayor learned that Emma wore glasses to read.

A soft smile played on Regina's lips as she saw Emma highlight sentences that apparently were worth the keep in her mind. Her tongue was poking slightly as she drew the yellow highlighter through the page. At times, Emma would push her thick black rimmed glasses up as they slid down her nose a cause of the small sweat.

Regina mentally cringed at the habit of the blonde _ruining_ a book but alas each one with their thing she supposed. And she had to admit it was kind of adorable. She decided to keep a close eye on her sheriff by making her take a work leave a cause of her sickness. Fast forward to Emma spending all her time pressed to Regina's hip. She used the pretense that they were trying to figure out what was happening.  
Which was slightly true.

They knew Emma was a werewolf, but that didn't explain the affiliation the blonde had for appearing on Regina's lawn. And the strange over protectiveness Emma had for Regina. Which again, the brunette found kind of adorable.

Her olive hand found her forehead as fast as a lighting as her mind reeled with various and annoying possibilities, each one more unlikely than the other.

Emma frowned and sniffed, an action that now caught all of the brunette's attention.

"What's wrong?" Came that light toned voice Regina loved. Brown eyes softened but their companion plumb lips betrayed them as the smile they displayed was a tad tight.

"It's nothing dear"  
Emma huffed and green eyes narrowed.

"You called me dear... Something's definitely up" Emma accused with a pointing highlighter that was as threatening as a sharp sword. A rather small sword.

Regina rolled her eyes ever so characteristically and sighed.

"It's just been a tiring day"  
Again very true, these days Regina has been trudging over her answers with Emma as if the wrong answer would throw her into a pool of lava. And it was tiring.

"Am I bothering you?" Emma asked softly and closed her book with an equally soft _thud._

Regina huffed.  
"you appear in my lawn naked every morning, then you spend the rest of your day littering behind me, you eat my food and as you put it, _goodies,_ and you use my shower and my shampoo... No, you're not _bothering_ me"

Emma's eyes narrowed and she ripped her glasses off.  
"You know, that was awfully sarcastic Regina" she snapped and stood, her blanket falling from her shoulders. The blonde strutted to the office doors and when her hand was on the handle it was que for Regina to talk.

"Emma... I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you...It's, I'm stressed that's all"  
Emma stopped at the sincerity of those words and froze. She was hating these sudden burst of anger that seemed to drive her insane. They conjure a voice in her head that only seemed to whisper _let go._  
And in all honesty, Emma was afraid to do that.  
Taking a deep breath she turned and mustered a small short lived smile.

"It's alright"  
Came the blondes response, much nearer than before and Regina looked up to find Emma towering beside her.

Instead of commenting on the velocity though, Regina smiled naturally at Emma which was an easy feat even in the darkest of times. Emma always gave her that glimmer of hope and happiness that lightened her heart, making it seemed as if all the darkness clouding it would disappear.

Emma grinned at those entrancing sparkling brown eyes. Who ever said brown eyes were common and dull be damned, Emma couldn't picture a prettier shade of eye than Regina's.  
Those chocolate orbs were really the window to Regina's soul and inner self and Emma was an expert reading them. Those eyes helped her understand the brunette even when this one was wearing the hardest of masks.

Their little moment was snapped as Regina's cynical ringtone boomed making Emma cringe and back off a step. Though the green eyes focused on the caller id.  
And the anger was back.

Regina quickly snatched her phone and answered.

"Miss Lucas"

 _"Are you alone?_  
Brown eyes fluttered to Emma, whose whole pose was tensed. The blonde glared at her friend with clenched jaw but didn't comment.

Emma frowned and crossed her arms. Inside her, her anger boiled and coiled. Why was Ruby calling Regina?  
They weren't friends, we're they something more?  
 _Regina was hers_.  
Emma startled herself at that thought but didn't fret upon it.  
Green eyes hardened as Regina stood, giving her a polite smile before she slipped from the office.

Emma heard the clicking heels disappear up stairs and down the hall.  
 _Regina's room._

"Now we may speak"

 _"good, we have an idea"_  
Regina waited a moment before rolling her eyes.

 _"_ We'll go on enlighten me"

 _"We're going to tell her and then force her to shift"_

"And how do you propose we make her shift?"  
She asked frowning as she went to lock her door. Just in case.

 _"... I'm an alpha... I thought you knew that..."_  
Brown eyes rolled again.

"Excuse me for not caring about your life"

 _"...but everybody knows that..."_

Regina huffed and snapped.  
"Can we move on?"

 _"Oh! Yeah, bring her to granny's, it's closed...The faster we do this, the faster we can prepare her for the full moon"_

"Alright, I'm taking her now"

Emma snapped up to see Regina re entering the office with a small smile.

"What did ruby want?"  
Emma asked darkly and regina didn't like it.

"Well I've mention your illness to miss Lucas and she thinks she might have the solution"  
The mayor said with cutting edge and Emma's lip curled.

"Really?"  
Emma said unbelieving and Regina raised a brow.

"Yes really, now are you going to stop acting like a child so we can go?"  
Emma stared at her for a few moments before she resigned.

"Fine... Let's go"  
She gave in and immediately was rewarded with a full blown pearly smile from the brunette.

 **/._.)/** _**To the DINER!**_

Emma didn't think the closed sign of the diner was anything abnormal. But there was _something_ coming from the diner. It made the hairs on Emma's neck stand and a cold shiver drop down her spine.  
When the blonde stopped, brown eyes frowned an olive hand clasped around the pale wrist. Emma got lost into those chocolate eyes and let herself be pulled by Regina. The woman always was beautiful for her, but she seemed to radiate happiness now. It enchanted the sheriff. And Emma was sure that it didn't come from that forest hobo.  
In the end Emma was putty in Regina's hands.

Regina smiled encouragingly at Emma as the door bell ringed with their arrival. Ruby strutted out from the kitchen and smiled relieved.

"Awesome! Okay right this way" she enthusiast as she went back through the double doors. Emma frowned as granny came out with a cross bow.  
She huddled closer to Regina.

"Regina?" She whispered only for the brunette to hear.

"It's okay Emma"the warm voice reassured and green eyes sparkled.

"I ... I trust you"  
The light voice whispered and Regina's heart clenched. Regina smiled warmly back as they entered the kitchen.

There in the middle of metal tables and kitchen utensils, was a wooden chair with metal straps. Regina froze and so did Emma. Green eyes darted to the mayor, then to the waitress and surprising the recently arrived couple, Belle was there too.

"Hi"  
The Liberian said and smiled cutely as Ruby smiled at Emma. Regina on the other hand glared.

"What are you doing here?"  
She accused and ruby rolled her eyes.

"I tell her everything, she's here as an extra hand... You know just in case"  
Ruby explained and Regina huffed.

"what is going on"  
The sheriff asked her voice gaining edge with raising suspicion as she turned to glare at her mayor.

"Emma... We figured out"  
Regina was cut off by a clear of throat. Brown eyes glared murderously at Ruby.

" _Miss Lucas_ figured out what is happening to you" she stopped momentarily to take a deep breath and stare at Emma who stood expectantly.

"You're a werewolf"

Regina didn't know what to expect but the _calm_ reaction that she received nerved her.

Emma frowned and blinked a few times.  
"you... You are being serious... You think I am were wolf?!" The blondes voice raised a pitch and her hands waved. At Regina's serious face Emma had to let out a small whine.  
" _Really?_ "

"We're pretty sure" ruby interfered and Emma glared. She strutted up to the waitress and glared.

"Prove it" Emma challenged and ruby smirked.

"Stop being an idiot and take a seat" ruby said smiling and Emma huffed rolling her eyes as she turned on her heels. She sat on the chair and Regina walked up to her.

Olive hands caressed the pale wrists softly before they attached the metal restrains. She leaned, were Emma took a sneak to her cleavage, and plumb lips ghosted over Emma's ear.

"Be strong Swan" she husked and Emma shivered. She nodded slowly, her blonde curls bounced slightly.

Green eyes narrows with determination as Ruby walked forward.

"Okay... This might hurt" Ruby smiled apologetically as her eyes flash golden. With that flash Emma felt her stomach drop and she shivered.

A low growl seemed to grow from ruby's belly before it erupted into a low deep throaty howl, which showed shiny white fang.

Emma felt something explode in her like a hell fire, and she clenched her jaw baring her teeth. Regina gasped as she saw Emma's eyes turn gold. And hurt it did. Emma felt her bones flaming as if she was burned from the inside out , it made her groaned.

Ruby smirked and she barked off another howl, and Emma growled back. It was feral and inhuman.

Regina took a sharp intake and Emma's golden eyes slashed to her. Emma snarled and tugged on her restrains. The sheriff seemed to become more and more wild as she stared at Regina and this one had the hairs on her neck standing up with goosebumps.

"Regina..." Belle whispered and ruby stared at her before she looked back at growling Emma.

Regina was suddenly being pulled back into the main part of the diner.

"Miss lucas! What's happening to her" Regina seethed and ruby rolled her eyes.

"Well it's obvious!"  
Ruby explained and granny walked to were Emma was to keep an eye on her.

"Really now, why don't you tell me"the mayor deadpan.

"She hates you! Her wolf wants to kill you so it stalks your house at night!"

"Emma does not hate me!"  
Regina snapped, hurt was evident in her voice. Emma was her only fried, whatever happened in the past forged their relationship to the uniqueness it had now. Emma couldn't hate her.

"I don't think it would be smart to take any chances" belle interrupted her thoughts and Ruby nodded.

"You should stay here as we continue with the phase" ruby advice and regina glared.

"Emma is my friend too"  
Regina defended.

"And that's why she wouldn't want to hurt you now does she?" Ruby glared and challenge the mayor. Regina took a deep breath.

" _Fine_ just be quick" Regina begged in a small moment of vulnerability.

Belle walked up to her with an understanding smile that irked Regina. The Liberian extended a vial, that within it, it had a grey ash in it.  
Regina frowned and Belles soft voice explained.

"It's WolfsBane ash, if anything happens, this should create a barrier around were you spread it, werewolfs can't pass through it"  
Regina nodded and took the vial inspecting it slowly. It was a purplish ash, she didn't think much about it.

Ruby smiled sadly and walked back in with Belle. Regina stood rooted glaring at the door as her worries grew and clawed her hard like fierce monsters. Regina flinched as she heard inhuman screams coming through the kitchen making everything rattle, even her soul. Because deep in her brain she knew those were from Emma.

She couldn't believe her friend was suffering and she was there doing _nothing, being useless._  
Something in her snapped, she couldn't stay there doing nothing, Emma would fight for her, Emma would be in there, and Emma was there suffering and she was cowering behind the door. She was no coward. With renowned confidence that bursted in her, Regina strutted in and open the doors with her magic.

Her brown eyes, light up with that intense fire that used to hold darkness but now held passion. Ruby yelled something at her, what, she didn't care, but she felt the brunette waitress pushing her back. Before Regina could push her off, she saw the golden eyes of Emma explode with intense white and there was a sickening _snap._

 _Snap_  
 _Snap_  
 _Snap._

And Emma was out. She had broke the restrains.  
The blonde convulsed on the tiled floor, her body crunching and changing, and ruby yelled as she transformed into a shaggy brown wolf. As the wolf jump to attack, another one quite small but apparently strong, used its whole body to push ruby off her. Emma's wolf, was beige and it snapped at ruby before its golden eyes turned to Regina. Granny shot an arrow but Emma had already moved as she went for Regina.

The former queen reacted and poofed in a cloud of purple cinnamon scented smoke.

-  
Regina stumbled back upon her stairs with a yelp and Henry appeared from the kitchen frowning.

"Mom?"

"Henry go upstairs!" Regina ordered with a panicked voice and Henry frowned running up, stomping in his call.

Henry panicked as he heard his mother on the phone.  
" _You what?!"_  
He spotted his metallic baseball bat and picked it up from underneath his bed.  
 _"She's coming!?"_  
When Henry strutted out of the room there was a clash of wind through a window, and the tell a tale clatter of broken glass hitting the wooden floor.

Young hazel eyes widen as he felt strong legs strut and prance through his home, and a beige wolf appeared at the stairs. Henry felt his mother guid him to her room but the wolf was faster. Oh so much faster, but Henry was a Mills, and like hell you're going to mess with his family.  
They had enough.

Everything seemed to slow down, the wolf suddenly on the top of the stairs, jumped not to him, but to his mother.  
 _Figures_ his mind supplied. Wether it was because she was more powerful or because of her past, it didn't matter. What mattered was that when the wolf sailed through the air, jaws opened in a fearsome flesh tearing snarl, Henry battered away.

The metallic bat connected with the fur body sending it down the stairs, faster than Regina could register. Brown eyes snapped and Regina grabbed Henry dragging him to her room. She quickly took the vial and popped it open, spreading the WolfBane ashes through her door.

"Mom!" She heard her son shout as she closed the doors and locked it.

Loud pound sends Regina back and she felt strong arms hugging her. The mayor fell upon her son's chest as the door rattled and howls echoed through the house.

Henry held his mother close with beated breaths, awaiting whatever nightmare to stop. Until it did.

Henry let out a small 'huh' as the s door stopped moving and quaking. Regina swallowed hard as she stepped out of Henry's arms. She slowly reached for the door, Henry picks his bat up and walked behind her.

"Mom?"  
But Regina send him a look for him to stay back as she opened the door.

And scared green eyes connected with worried brown.  
Emma laid there shaking her head.

"No"it was bare, vulnerable and unbelievable.

"Emma..." Regina said softly and Henry's head popped up.

"Mom?! You were that!? That monster!?" Regina snapped to glare at their son.

But Emma stood.

"I'm sorry!" She said, heartbroken, and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

" _Emma_ "

 **A.N**

 **Will Regina forgive Emma?**

 **To be Continued**


	4. Full Moon, Full Mood

Dear readers this chapter has a song atatched, Youre a Wolf by Sea Wolf

 _ **I Brotp CS**_ __  
 _ **Also this is a short story**_  
 _ **ALSO I think we're half way there**_

 **Day 17**   
**(16 Hours till full moon)**

" _Hi, Swan here! Leave a message after that!- BEEP"_

Olive knuckles were white as they gripped her pen tighter, and tighter. She has been waiting for _three days._ She searched for Emma but couldn't find her. When she visited the charming's they had almost bitten her head off just like their werewolf daughter had tried.  
Snow almost killed her with her whining.  
Why oh why she didn't tell them that their precious princess was a wild animal, they had put it like that. That brought blood to Regina's mouth.

 _Wild animal. Monster._  
Emma wasn't a monster, Emma wasn't the savior.  
Emma was Emma.  
Perfect in her own Swan way, and yet imperfect too. But those imperfections made Emma, Emma and for Regina she is perfect.

' _It's obvious she hates you'_  
Rang through Regina's head but another voice over power it. It was but her own, but it held a dark fierce passion.

 _Emma doesn't hate me._

She raged and threw her phone against the desk in frustration. Her hands dug through her short black mane, clawing and tugging it.

"Where are you Emma?"

"Here you go love"  
Hook extended his flask of rum through the cell bars to his ex and a paler hand took it. Emma chugged the liquid eagerly. The burn of the rum was nothing compared to the burn she felt every night since her transformation, and the alcohol did nothing to sooth her aching heart. They were in the lock down station. How Regina hadn't come bursting in was because Charming always told the mayor that Emma hadn't been seen since the house accident in the station. Big fat lie, she had been there ever since it happened.

Hook's blue eyes sadden at Emma's look. He just learned the expression but he was sure it could be applied here, Emma looked like shit. Her skin was as white as the moon, she had angry purple bags under her red shot eyes, that had become paler too and her hair was loosing it's radiant color.

Emma had come to his ship, sobbing at how she had almost hurt her family. He brought her inside and Emma poured everything out.

 _"You love her Swan" he had said with bitter small jealousy._

 _"I almost kill her... That's not love Hook... You should have been there... They looked at me as if ... I'm a monster" she had answered tiredly and buried her face in her hands._

Emma looked up to stare at the man that had quickly become a reliable friend.

"Thank you" she said with a small tired smile and Hook smirked.

"To lock you up in one of your cells? Any time love"  
Emma chuckled tiredly and passed the rum back.

"So um... How's things going with you and Lily?" She asked hoping to drift the conversation. Hook smiled and played with his hook.

"She's great... Worried about you but not as much as your lady love" he answered and Emma rolled her eyes. After a hard swallow Killian spoke.

"You should tell her swan, she almost tore my ship apart looking for you" Emma's eyes became glassy.

"She hates me, I tried to kill her... Tonight's the full moon... You, you need to keep them away... You need to protect them, from me" Emma pleaded, glistening tears escaped her eyes as they bored into ocean blue.

"If anything happens, Lily can take me, she's strong and you, you take them somewhere safe" she begged and stood, her hands on the bars. Hook saw the metal bend slightly under the strength. The bars seemed to be slowly burning into Emma's flesh. _Silver._

"Promise me!" Emma yelled and her body quaked with anger.

"Aye, I promise" Hook agreed with a nod and Emma let go of the bars, red rashes on her palms.

"Thank you".

Ruby dashed through the booths of the diner with a antsy teenager to her heels.

"She's my mom!"

"She's still dangerous!"

"But she's still my mom!"

They were now at the kitchen. Granny glared at them before going back to her cooking. Henry passed a hand through his brown hair and swiped it.

"Please ruby... I need to see her" he said with a Mills determination. Ruby stared at his, her eyes inspecting every inch of Henry's face. Damn that kid has grown, and into a good boy. She knew he only had Emma's best interests at hand and he was still Emma's son.

"she's with Killian" Henry's eyes narrowed at the mention of the pirate.

"Why is she with _him_?"  
He accused darkly and Ruby smiled.

"Lay off the protectiveness, he's in a relationship with the dragon" She grinned and ruffled Henry's hair. Henry swatted the hand softly.

"Maleficent" he asked scrunching his nose adorably and ruby laughed.

"No! Lilith" Henry's eyes widen slightly as he ' _oh_ 'ed. Shaking his head slight Henry asked again.

"So, where is she?" Henry asked again getting angry and Ruby puffed her cheeks before blowing out the air.

"She's in the Sheriff's Station, the back door in unlocked" Henry lit up faster than the sky in Christmas.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed trapping the waitress in a hug.

Ruby sighed as the teenager ran off the diner and muttered to herself.

"I'm so screwed"

"Mom?!"

Both Killian and Emma snapped at the sound. Emma's green eyes panicked and she crawled back until her back hit the back stone wall.

"Henry?! What are you doing here?" His mother voice sounded young and vulnerable. It shocked him still but he quickly recovered and walked slowly to the bars.

"Mom, it's okay, Ruby told me... Me and mom have been so worried" Henry said softly and Emma looked away.

"Henry it's not safe for you to be around me" Emma tried in a cold monotone.

Henry shook his head and stared into Emma's eyes with that cold hard Mills glare.

"I'm sorry for what I said mom, you're not a monster... You're my mom, and we want to help" Emma stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm dangerous Henry... Hook and Lily, they will protect you.. Both of you" she spoke darkly ignoring Henry. The boy glared.

"Aye lad, you needn't worry" the man clad in leather said throwing a leering smile. Henry glared at hook before his sharp gaze cut to his mother.

"Fine if you won't believe me... I'm going to tell mom" he said completely ignoring Killian who smirk had become tightened.  
That snapped Emma and the blonde scrambled to her feet.

"No! Do not tell your mother!"  
Emma pleaded with wide scared eyes. Henry took out his phone and shook it In front of the bars before pressing speed dialed.

Emma tried to grab the cellphone as she reached from the bars with a hiss, the silver bars seemed to emanate a heat that only hurt her skin.

"Gimme that Henry!"  
Emma grumbled but the boy gave her a smirk as he started.

"Hey ma!"

" _Henry? Shouldn't you be at school?"_

Regina's deep voice was torturous music to Emma's ears and Hook grinned incredibly amused by all the situation.

"Yeah-no! I'm good! I'm actually with Mom.."  
Henry heard Regina's breath hit the receiver twice in an irregular pace that broke her steady composition.

" _You found her?_ "

"Mmhm"  
Henry hummed smugly and Emma glared at him.

" _Henry_ "

"Oh right! We are at the Sheriff Station! The back-"  
But Henry was cut off by a purple cloud of smoke that made everyone in the station hold their breaths, even though everyone knew who it was announcing. Emma crawled back to the back with a small whine. She made herself small, she couldn't face Regina's crestfallen face again.

The former queen stood, in all her perfect sexy power pantsuit glory. Her hands clasped on her hips, blood red nails that matched delicious plumb were the ones digging slightly into the clothing. Brown eyes burned past the bars and into the frail human in the cell.

"Emm _-ah_ " that was a shot through the blonde's heart. Emma looked to the far wall as her body reacted to that husky honey like voice, that was oh so warm. It heated her body up, a burn much more sweeter than the alcohol and the shift combined.

Green slowly connected with brown and they stare on, each one mesmerized by the intensity inside the other's gaze.

Hook tried to blend into his chair and Henry smiled smugly.

Regina approached the bars and grazed them with her finger tips, her eyes examined the bars softly trailing behind the dark nails.  
Brown shot to the woman behind the bars and that organ Regina believed to be rotten with black deeds beat faster and harder than ever before.

Emma slowly stared at Regina and this one gave her a small smile.  
"I forgive you"  
Regina whispered knowing Emma would catch it. And she sure did as she frowned not understanding until it dawned on her making her green eyes blow.

"I almost killed you and you forgive me?" Emma asked unbelievably and angered, not at Regina but at herself.  
The mayor stilled herself as the blonde surged forward.

"I am dangerous, you heard Ruby- this wolf wants to kill you" Emma punctuated slowly but Regina didn't budge. Instead she got nearer.

"That wolf, is a part of you, _you_ don't want to kill me Emma"  
Emma shook her head and bared her teeth.

" _My_ wolf wants you dead! And it's strong Regina, if I even hurt you-"

Regina's stomach flipped, Emma believed that her wolf wanted to kill her. Shaking her head slightly and throwing her brown curls to her left shoulders, the mayor smirked darkly.

"I can take you _Miss Swan_ "

Their eyes connect and so it starts the intense fight if brown vs sea green. Emma felt a tug on her chest, a fiery tug. It made her panic and her green eyes shot to Hook's.

"Hook and Lily will keep an eye on you, good bye Regina" Emma said sadly and a tad lifeless. She shuffled and sat on the cot.

Regina frown and turned sharply to glare at the Handless Wonder.  
"What are you doing here? I don't need a baby sitter Miss Swan" Her voice dropped like venom but Killian rose a brow amused.

"I'm keep an eye on her"  
Shaking her head Regina turned to glare at Emma.

"I see you made your choice... Good bye Miss Swan" and with that the mayor left the room, her hand tugging gently Henry's.

After the slam of the door signaled they leave, a soft silence fell upon the station. Hook who had followed the Mills with his blue eyes drifted them to his friend.  
"Well... You screwed up"

"Shut up Hook"

 **Day 17**   
**(2 Hours till full moon)**

Moon light shone into the station, it was the only light in the room, giving it an eerie glow. Granny sat on a the chair behind the deputy desk, her feet propped up on said desk and her hands nursing her crossbow. Her old but sharp eyes followed the movement inside the cell in front of her. Bored, the old hand lifted the coffee cup that was filled with a red liquid to her lips.

Emma paced around her cell like a caged animal. The thought made her chuckled dryly. Energy bounced in her aching to be released. Sea green eyes shone gold as they turned to glare at the old woman. They focused on the slightly red painted lips.  
"Should you really be drinking wine, what if you get drunk and let me out"

"You're a wolf girl, you're not getting out of there, not in my watch"

The old woman checked the clock and smirked humorlessly.

"Any time now"

Emma could only glare as she felt her energy start to burn.

"Get out of my house!"

"Come on lass! I'm just tryin' to help you out" Hook glared and lily was behind him with Henry.

"Her wolf is after me, Henry isn't safe around me, so take him to my family crypt, there's a protection there" Regina snapped getting on Hooks face and the pirate pursed her lips.

"Mom" Henry intervened softly and Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's for your own good Henry" Regina said softly, her whole posture relaxing. Before Henry or Hook could protest, she waved her hand poofing them to her crypt.

She turned to the clock and her hands nervously fixed her already perfect dress.  
She couldn't lie, she was scared shitless but she was going to get this over. And so she brought forth and old self as she waited for Emma to appear.  
It was time for the wolf savior to face The Evil Queen.

 **Day 18**  
 **(Full Moon)**

Granny smirked darkly at the beige wolf that was charging against the bars.

"The one that you are looking for wolf, you're not going to find her here"

The rather large wolf howled and snarled, baring her glistening teeth. She snapped, spit flying everywhere.

Emma faintly tried to fight the urge to go for Regina. She just had to _go_. She knew it was her wolf, a part of her that was forever ignored. It was too strong, Regina was intoxicating and she needed her.  
 _Now._

Granny's blood ran cold as the golden eyes turned white and the wolf charged again. This time, the bars broke. Granny cried in fear, the surprise knocking her back, as Emma completely ignored her and ran past and out the station. Everyone that saw the wolf running through the streets at high speed scattered away in fear.

Regina eyes focused on the amber liquid at the bottom of her tumbler. Her thoughts focused on a certain blonde, worrying her to no end. The full moon was shinning and she knew it was only time until Emma arrived.

She didn't have to wait long until she heard the first ear splitting howl, right outside her house. In her back yard. She stood slowly, knocking the remaining contents back down her throat before she fixed her dress.

Once on the door to the backyard she took a deep breath and open it. There she stood, ready, her posture unbreakable. Golden eyes shone to her from the shadows. She rose her chin and challenged them back. She saw Emma walked out of the darkness, unlike the last encounter, she wasn't growling or snapping. Instead her head was a bit bowed down and Regina frowned.

"Emma?" The mayor asked softly as the wolf was a meter away. Maybe Emma had conquered her instincts. But that shattered and feared paralyzed her. Emma bared her teeth and surged forward.

Regina held her breath, unable to protect herself.  
 _She doesn't want to kill me._  
She felt huge paws knock her to the ground, knocking that breath out of her and she clenched her teeth. She felt the pressure of the huge wolf and hot breath hit her face. And so she waited.

A cold moist nose smelled her softly and Regina frowned and scrunched her nose. At least she didn't have teeth sinking to her throat. Suddenly the pressure became less, the weight was still there but it was lighter. The paws took a different form and Regina opened her eyes as hair fell upon her face.

"Emma?" She asked again confused. But instead of an answer she felt a pair of lips trace her neck softly.  
That sent a hot shiver through Regina and she set a trembling hand on Emma shoulder.

"Emma?" She asked again(x2) and her brown eyes connected to Emma's. They were still golden and the werewolf smiled softly down at her before she surged forward again. This time Regina moaned as thin lips connected with hers in a hungry kiss.  
Regina couldn't help it, she responded to the kiss and Emma hands got lost in her brown locks.  
Her senses snapped and she pushed Emma slightly back, a small growl left the pale lips.

Regina fought but Emma was stronger, and so was her own need. She couldn't kid herself anymore could she, thing with Emma were going so good, they've been through so much, they were _unique._  
Butit shouldn't be like this.

Before she could do anything to get the blonde off her, she felt Emma's lips ran through her throat more desperately, they shot tingles through her spine and into her frantic beating heart. Emma growled against her flesh, it vibrated through her, rumbling her soul and then she felt wet teeth on her pulse point.

Regina gasped and her hands automatically went to Emma's curls, grabbing fistfuls. Instead of pushing her pulled and her body molded against Emma's. She felt Emma release her and lick the spot she marked.

Pale hands began more wanderlust and Regina felt hips roll against hers. She closed her eyes. She didn't want it to be like this. It shouldn't be like this. She wanted Emma to be there, not whatever carnal desire that had taken over. This felt just like when she was a newly wed, prisoner to an old greedy king.

Emma's hands became rough with the nightmarish memory and a tear escaped the closed eyes.

" _Emma_...stop, please stop"  
And she did.

The whole weight left and Regina opened her eyes to find sea green staring down at her.

"Re-Regina?" Emma's voice was trembling and the blonde was shaking. Regina let out a ragged breath as she saw Emma closing in herself. She had to make this right. Olive hands cupped the pale cheeks.

"You're okay Emma, you did nothing wrong"

"I didn't hurt you?" Emma asked in a small pained voice.

"No dear, you didn't" Regina whispered softly and her thumb caressed Emma's cheek.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I-" Emma's trembling voice was cut off as a pain shot through her. The blonde was knocked off Regina as she convulsed and Regina stilled at the beige wolf.

The wolf whimpered and the golden shyly met brown. Regina smiled softly.

"Emma?"  
The large head went slightly up and down. Regina chuckled and slowly run her hand through Emma's large head.

"It's okay dear... Let's go inside its been a tiring day" Emma nodded again and Regina stood fixing her dress.

Emma was happy. Immensely so, not only could she get a hold of her instincts, for now, but Regina smelled different. Regina still had that lulling intoxicating smell but something changed. She knew what she did to Regina and she couldn't believe she had kissed her. It was wonderful and addictive but something changed.  
Regina now smelled slightly like her, specially on her neck.  
Regina was marked by her.  
Regina was _hers._

 **A.N**  
 **To the guest who said that since Emma is strong and her wolf should be too, she shouldn't be very submissive and she should challenge ruby . Emma is strong and her wolf is strong too, but ruby is an alpha and Emma is an omega, it's gonna take time for Emma's wolf to even consider attacking a wolf of a higher rank.**


	5. Accepting it

**A.N**  
 **Just in case anyone wants to yell at me, you can find me in Instagram under SwanMillsFeels. Also the song used in this chapter is Pilot by Amber Run!**

 **Day 18**

Slowly green eyes fluttered open, they were fresh and now with in them it laid a tamed power and wildness. Emma had done it, she over came her wolf, all thanks to Regina. Her green eyes widen at the sharpness her vision now held. She had noticed that after her forest accident, that everything became ' _more real_ ' as she had put it but now that she accepted her wolf and it became part of her being, it was all so much cleared.

Her eyes settled upon her own savior, that thought provoked a small chuckle to to bubble at her throat. Who would knew that the savior would need saving most of the time and that the person who always had her back was Regina.

The sunrise that sneaked into the room played upon the uncovered olive skin making it glitter, at least in Emma's eyes it did. It was as if Regina had been dusted with small specks of diamond, yet her skin emanated a sweet welcoming warmth, and looked so incredibly _tender_ and _soft._ It was so tantalizing.

Her eyes went to the peaceful face hidden partly between the silky jungle of brown locks. Plumb lips slightly parted and Emma could spot the slight drool coming out of them. Emmas stomach tightened as she kept staring at those _soft_ lips. Oh how they felt against hers and how perfect they were, and _oh_ their taste. Regina's taste, Regina's being was just so addictive to Emma as she always had been. A small smiled formed on her thin lips as she remembered last night when they went to sleep.

 _ **Last night**_

Emma had followed Regina into the house. It was all so weird, she could see colors, but barely because the true colors were floating around the room, clinging to things or oozing from them. What Emma realized that the colors she saw as a human were there but much more dull, Regina's bright blue dress was now a much duller version like a sad watercolor. The once she saw now as a wolf seemed to float around, were like shapeless spirits that reminded her of the thick grey smoke that comes from an incense. The one that oozed from Regina was bright yellow, contrasting against the dull brown of her hair, her grayish skin and watered cloths. There were other colors that came from the bathroom, the kitchen, the flowers and the vase itself, and all over the house. Emma sniffed wryly and the colors went into her enhanced nose and she understood. Those flying colors were _smells_.

Emma's golden eyes widen in awe. Every smell that went into her nose exploded into thousands of details. Like Regina, she smelled like perfume, sweat, her lip gloss, her cloths, and so many things that made Emma's head spin around in ecstasy..

Emma saw that in most of Regina's yellow essence there was a slight red smoke coming from her neck. That red smoke smelled so familiar. A shiver down her spine and a sprout of pride bursted in her. That smell was Emma's, it was her mark on Regina. There was a primal desire that Regina belonged to her and it made something in Emma burn with utter need.

Her focused snapped as she heard a snap of fingers. The golden gaze traveled slightly up to the woman of her thoughts who's dark red lips were smirking tauntingly.

"Are you alright there dear?" She husked and that sweet, throaty voice soothed Emma's core and spine. It made the huge beige fluffy head go up and down and Regina stroked Emma's head.

The feeling was fantastic, no wonder dogs enjoyed it so much. It was like someone scratching your scalp and massaging.

Regina smiled warmly at Emma before it turned into a sensual smirk.  
"Guess you are now my bitch Ms Swan" she said teasingly in her haunty voice and Emma growled showing her teeth but with no real menace behind those glistening sharp whites.

Regina rolled her eyes and motioned Emma to follow. As they walked up Emma's white golden eyes trained on the mayors delicious behind. Seriously from the level she was to her now sharpened eyes, Regina's ass was HD and out of this world.

When they reached Regina's room, a hot sensual scent, but it smelt like cinnamon, arousal and familiarity. It captivated Emma, making her body warm but her system calm, it induced her in a relaxing haze. Regina strutted to the middle of the room before her body was engulfed in purple strongly cinnamon smelled mist.

Regina turned in her silk nightgown and smirked at the wolf on her room. The smirk gave Emma all the haunting shivers. Regina stalked towards the beige wolf and crouched to the golden eye level.

Emma feeling courageous, quickly flicked her tongue on Regina's cheek, giving the mayor a short sloppy doggy kiss. It was a leap of faith, it made Regina close her eyes in a playful cringe and smile.

"Alright then _pup,_ settle down" she commanded softly, scratching one of the wolf's ears. Emma leaned against the touch. The golden eyes narrowed and twinkle in a way Regina recognize as mischief, but before she could say anything the damn wolf darted to jump on the bed.

Regina shot up and her hands went to her hips. That motion already made Emma's ear go down in shame.

"Excuse me Swan but when I meant settled I meant the floor, I don't want Dog hair all over my bed!" The brunette snapped but that didn't budge Emma off.

Instead the wolf laid down on the bed and stared at the mayor head on with big crying eye and beige ears tucked down. The powerful gaze slowly burning into Regina's heart like lasers.

Regina wavered but stomped her foot. "Swan" she warned but instead of making Emma jumped down soft pleading whines came from the bed.  
Regina will never admit it, she didn't not loose to anyone, except against Emma's never changing puppy eyes. No matter if they were green, or gold, or whatever, they always melted the red and black heart away.

"Fine Miss Swan but you stay on the bottom of the bed" the husky deep voice warned firmly and if Emma could smirk she would have. And Regina knew it, the wolf eyes spoke for themselves, looking smug making the former queen grumble as she got underneath the silky sheets.

When the room went dark and Emma's eyes sharpened even more, she release a ragged breath through her about that was the equivalent of a chuckle.  
Her eyes stayed perked, listening to the soft breaths hitting Regina's pillow , slowly lulling her to sleep. Everything in the house had the scent of Regina and it calmed her incredibly. She stared at the mayors window, but slowly with time and her senses dulled, Emma's blinks became heavier and slowly.

Emma woke of a sudden, with a pain to her left side. The hit came again and Emma hissed turning quickly and grabbing her arm.

 _Damn regina kicked in her sleep_

With a start the woman looked at her body and turned to the window. It must be 4-5 am, she reckoned. Green eyes slowly drifted at the other body in the bed.

Regina kept sleeping peacfully unaware of the blonde's night stare. Emma smiled as her heart tugged for the brunette. Emma seriously felt her heart blaze with yearning and tug towards _her_ Regina.

And so Emma laid beside Regina, wrapping her pale arms around the woman. A silly, shit eating grin spread over the thin lips as the mayor naturally snuggled into Emma's bare chest and let out a content sigh. Emma felt she was beyond and cloud 9 and she never wanted to fall back down. But slowly sleep regained her and Emma fell.  
Asleep.

 _ **Back to the Present**_

Emma laid gently stroking Regina's side, her eyes and still focused on yesterday. Much so, that the supernatural being didn't notice the now awake brown thoughtful eyes staring at her. Regina stared at Emma's sea eyes that were flooded with emotions. The warm touch of Emma and the memories of last night had the brunette's body warming up.

"Emma"  
Green eyes snapped to hers and Regina hard swallowed through her dry throat.

"Good morning" said the savior cheekily and traced the mayors jawline. Brown eyes flutter close and Regina snuggled closer to Emma, who received her into her arms.

"So instead of appearing naked on my lawn now you've upgraded yourself to the bed room? I have to say it's quite presumptuous" Regina snapped in a soft hoarse voice.

Emma grinned and replied. "What can I say, I work fast Mills" the green eyes twinkled with mischief as the pale hands settled on Regina's lower back.

Regina through had made herself quite comfortable already, with a leg over the she wolf and a hand on the strong shoulder. Her old brown eyes settled on the green eyes, and got lost in the sea of them. They stayed in silence, basking and drowning in each other's presence.

Regina broke the long calm inform able silent with the thing that has been eating her heart and mind since last night.

"You kissed me last night"

"I did" Emma replied quickly and calmly.  
After a ragged breath that hit Emma's collarbone, she spoke again.

"I liked it"

"I know"  
The next thing that sounded was a smack as Regina slapped Emma's shoulder lightly with a fake glare I her brown eyes but her plumb lips were pursed trying to contain a smile.  
Emma though laughed and nodded.

"I liked it too" her voice had gone shy and soft, which never failed to surprise Regina how such a strong woman could be shy. Emma's eyes hordes slightly as they dropped to the plumb lips and slowly she dipped to taste them one more time.

The kiss was warm and sweet. Emma pulled Regina closer and this one fell onto the pale body. It was cut short as Regina pulled and buried her face on Emma's neck, her nails now cling onto the pale flesh.

The stayed silent, Emma drew slow patterns on the covered back of the mayor as she tried to calm her beating heart and the ragging _want_ inside her. Her hand drifted off to Regina's neck and she gently pushed the hair off to show the olive neck. There was a white scarred mark were Emma had bit her yesterday. The blonde traced it in wonder with her finger and Regina shivered.

"I bit you" emma whispered and Regina nodded against her.

"It didn't hurt Swan don't worry" the brunette stated feeling Emma's intense gaze on her neck.

Regina pulled and stared down at Emma. An olive hand brushed the hair off Emma's face and cupped the savior a cheek stroking it lovingly.  
Brown eyes got lost in green and they glared.

"I can take you dear" Regina stated again with a smirk and Emma blushed. Grinning wider Regina pressed a chaste kiss on Emma's pale lips.

Before Emma could pull her closer, Regina got off the bed and stretched, a show Emma enjoyed too much.

When Regina return from the bathroom looking impeccable her eyes fell on Emma who was at the bottom of the bed and slightly covered by the sheets. She looked up with a grin and a tilt of the head.

"So what are we doing today Madam Mayor" Emma asked and Regina scoffed.

" _We?_ " Regina threw back and Emma stared with big eyes. Lit shot to Regina's heart and the brunette's mind was already searching for ideas.  
A slow but bright grin grew on the scarlet lips.

"I think I got an idea"

 **\- if you handy notice this is a page break**

"Why are we here" Emma asked with big excited eyes and that jumped from everywhere to anywhere..

Regina stuck her hands on her long black trench coat and she stared at Emma's light up face.  
They were deep after the woods on the Storybrooke lake. Regina had Poofed then there after she forced Emma to get dressed.

"We are here for you to turn" Regina challenged turning to look at the deep green blue water that reminded her of Emma's eyes. Emma whipped to give her big frightened eyes.

" _I'm gonna what?_ "

 **A.N**

 **Uh oh.**


End file.
